Tarta de fresa, tarta de limón
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Wally ha ido a pasar unos dias a casa de Ruby y entre unas cosas y otras acabran entretenidos en la cocina. RubyxWally


Tarta de fresa, Tarta de limón

Sentía el brazo cansado, pero no podía bajar el ritmo, si no seguía un ritmo constante no le saldría bien. A medida que movía la mano cada vez había mas de esa sustancia blanca, sintió la tentación de coger un poco y comérsela pero aun tenia que esperar un poco mas. Casi pego un salto cuando sintió una respiración en su nuca y unos brazos en su cintura, no se esperaba ese ataque.

-¿Has terminado con la nata?- pregunto el coordinador Pokemon mirando por encima de su hombro y hundiendo el dedo en el bol de nata.

-Casi- le dio un manotazo para que sacase el dedo- no seas impaciente Ruby, no queda demasiado para que este listo.

-Pero ya he terminado de cortar las fresas y de hacer el zumo de limón, tenemos que echarle la nata.

Era extraño encontrarse a los dos en esa situación, el moreno estaba apoyado en el hombro del menor mirando como terminaba de montar la nata. Wally ya sabia lo cariñoso que era Ruby pero a veces le seguía dando mucha vergüenza.

Ya hacia un par de días que había llegado a la casa del coordinador. Ruby le había invitado a pasar unos días con el puesto que sus padres se iban de casa una semana a vete tu a saber que y estaba solo.

"-Además- había dicho el moreno- hace mucho que no podemos pasar un rato juntos y te prometí que algún día te llevaría a conocer mi casa."

Por esa misma razón había ido a pasar unos días a Villa Raíz. El primer día se habían dedicado a instalar a Wally en una de las habitaciones de la casa y al día siguiente a recorrer la ciudad acompañados de Sapphire. Ahora estaban ambos en la cocina cada uno haciendo parte de las tartas.

Hacia un rato que se habían tumbado en el sofá sin saber que hacer, esa mañana Ruby le había estado enseñando algunas cosas del combate Pokemon, después de que Wally insistiese mucho e incluso le rogase con carita de pena, por lo que ahora estaban bastante cansados. Aunque ya habían comido se habían quedado con ganas de comer algo dulce y ello dio pie a la gran idea del coordinador Pokemon de hacer un par de tartas para comer viendo alguna película.

No habían conseguido ponerse de acuerdo en que tipo de tarta hacer y al final habían acabado en tablas por lo que decidieron hacer dos: Una tarta de Fresa y otra de limón. Ahora se encontraban en plena labor de elaboración de los dulces, cada uno se estaba encargando de hacer una cosa, mientras Ruby cortaba las fresas y hacia el zumo de limón Wally se había dedicado a montar la nata que necesitaban.

-Te has manchado.

La voz del moreno saco al peli verde de su ensimismación e hizo que se volviese hacia el, Ruby se acerco a el lamiendo los restos de nata que había en su mejilla y alejándose después con una sonrisa dejando al menor totalmente sonrojado y avergonzado. Había muchas veces en las que las acciones del moreno le dejaban estupefacto y muy avergonzado.

Ruby era alguien maravilloso que le había hipnotizado desde el momento en el que le vio por primera vez, todo en el era perfecto y poder pasar esa semana a su lado iba a ser un sueño hecho realidad. Wally sabia que no tenia ninguna oportunidad, no podía competir con Sapphire pero cuando el coordinador hacia este tipo de cosas era imposible no pensar que al menos tenia una minima posibilidad con el.

Por su lado Ruby estaba hecho un lío, desde hacia mucho tiempo había sentido algo por Sapphire pero desde que había conocido al peli verde no podía decir que la chica fuese ahora la única que ocupaba su corazón. Era cruel para el no poder poner en claro sus sentimientos pero seria aun mas cruel para los otros dos si lo supiesen por eso era mejor mantenerse en silencio mientras ponía en claro lo que sentía, pero mientras tanto podía disfrutar de la compañía de ambos y poder ver lo mejor de cada uno.

Aun tardaron bastante en terminar las tartas pero cuando estuvieron listas la merienda tenia una pinta impresionante, había hecho además batidos y algunas otras cosas mas para picar. Cuando lo llevaron todo al salón prepararon el sitio y metieron la película. Esa semana Ruby iba a dedicarse completamente al peli verde no solo por lo que podía sentir por el si no porque se lo merecía, Wally era la persona mas tierna que había conocido y enamorado o no tenia un lugar mas que grande en su corazón.

FIN


End file.
